Aircraft fuselage cells, particularly of large-volume airliners, are usually realized with monolithic skin panels. The monolithic skin panels may be manufactured of metallic materials and/or composite fiber materials. In order to reinforce the monolithic skin panels, a plurality of longitudinal braces that are spaced apart and extend parallel to one another in the direction of flight, as well as transverse braces in the form of frame profiles that are arranged transverse to the direction of flight, are provided. The manufacture of the longitudinal braces and the frame segments and their mounting on a monolithic skin panel represent a significant manufacturing expenditure.
Fuselage cells with skin panels of double-shell construction are generally used in smaller types of aircraft. In skin panels of double-shell construction, plane sandwich elements and/or sandwich elements that at least sectionally feature at least a single curvature are used, wherein an inner and an outer cover layer are connected to one another by a core structure, for example, in the form of a honeycomb core, a rigid foam core or a folded honeycomb core such that they are spaced apart from one another by a defined distance. The cover layers may be manufactured of composite fiber materials, metallic materials or hybrid materials such as, for example, Glare®.